


Perfect for Me

by IntoTheRiverStyx



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Praise Kink, Slight D/s Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheRiverStyx/pseuds/IntoTheRiverStyx
Summary: Kay's had a long day, but Bedivere knows how to make it better.
Relationships: Bedivere/Kay (Arthurian)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Perfect for Me

It was horribly unfair, Kay thought, that he should be expected to sit through the feast in its entirety after having been up since well before sunrise to start the preparations. 

He had not had time to go back to his rooms and change from the clothes he didn't mind getting splattered and singed and generally ruined to a more proper outfit to be seen in the company of his foster-brother-turned-King, so he'd had one of the kitchen boys retrieve it for him and slipped it on over the clothes he'd been wearing all day.

He was exhausted, overheating, smelled like the kitchens, and was pretty sure he'd received a grease splatter burn to his shoulder.

Gareth, at the very least, had the presence of mind to send for Bedivere to ensure someone was capable of getting Kay looking presentable without getting snapped at and told to shove off the entire time.

“Perfect,” Bedivere muttered, “now come, we're late.”

“Always fucking late,” Kay muttered. 

Bedivere cleared his throat.

“There are not enough hours in a day to get a feast done,” Kay said, “Not to the expected standards, anyways.”

“Like you're ever let anything you have a say in be less than immaculate,” Bedivere shushed him, “Besides, within the hour everyone will be so deep in their cups you can slip out and go to bed.”

Kay made a noise of disgruntled agreement.

–

Bedivere took his seat to Lancelot's right, then Kay to Bedivere's right.

“Looks like the lower tables started without us,” Kay noted.

“If I didn't have to mind my manners I'd've also started,” Gawain said, “It smells delicious.”

“I'd hope so,” Kay said absently. Bedivere nudged Kay with his foot under the table.

“Be nice,” Bedivere chided.

“I am,” Kay complained.

“To yourself,” Bedivere clarified.

“Make me,” Kay was in a mood.

Bedivere leaned over to whisper into Kay's ear. “I know you don't mean that.”

Kay made a noise but did not respond.

“And I know you'll do your best to make me happy,” Bedivere added.

Kay shivered, a thing so unsubtle that even Gawain noticed.

Arthur stood, cleared his throat, and began his speech that marked the official beginning of the feast.

–

Kay was only about halfway done his food when he found himself zoning out between bites.

“Kay?” Bedivere's voice was quiet.

“If I don't have to think for the rest of the night I may be functional tomorrow,” Kay managed an entire sentence despite everything.

“Finish your food and we can leave,” Bedivere prompted.

Kay shoved another piece of venison in his mouth.

“Good boy,” Bedivere kept his voice low.

Another full-body shiver ran through Kay's body.

–

Kay and Bedivere made their formal departures within minutes of each other, Bedivere first and then Kay.

As if everyone didn't know they roomed together.

–

Bedivere was already half undressed by the time Kay made his way up the stairs.

“There you are,” Bedivere smiled.

“Why does it always seem like there are twice as many stairs at the end of the day?” Kay complained.

“Come here,” Bedivere told him, “I'm proud of you.”

“For not falling asleep at the high King's table?” Kay scoffed as he began to shed the finery so he could remove his day clothes.

“For handling yourself so well despite being so exhausted,” Bedivere corrected him, “Here, let me help.”

Bedivere began loosening as many ties as he could find so all Kay had to do was slip the rest of his clothes off once he got his belt untied.

“Thank you,” Kay told him.

“Of course,” Bedivere kissed at Kay's jawline, “of course.”

There was no ceremony to how they removed the rest of their clothes, Bedivere already only half dressed and Kay having found a second rush of energy under Bedivere's warmth.

“You're hard,” Kay said as he ran a teasing hand from the base to the tip of Bedivere's shaft.

“Have been since I first saw you in your finery,” Bedivere grabbed Kay's hand, “Keep doing that and we're not even going to make it to the bed.”

“Someone's eager,” Kay knew that Bedivere knew he we referring to the both of them.

“You're so stunning,” Bedivere told Kay as he ran his hand from Kay's shoulder down Kay's torso, bringing it to rest on Kay's hip, thumb pressing into the soft tissue next to the bone itself. “and the colors of your court wear just bring everytihng about you into such sharp focus.

“You see things in me I don't understand,” Kay told him.

“Then let me show you,” Bedivere closed the gap between them, “I want you on the bed, on your back.”

Kay whined and nodded.

“Good,” Bedivere purred.

He watched Kay arrange himself on their bed before he walked over to join him.

Bedivere arranged himself so he was on his side, flesh against Kay, good arm on top for showman purposes.

“We can start with your mind,” Bedivere carded his fingers through Kay's hair, “You are so, so brilliant, and effortlessly so.”

Bedivere pulled on Kay's hair, eliciting a gasp as Kay threw his head back.

“Your eyes are sharp,” Bedivere ran the back of his pointer nail down Kay's face, “your lips, fucking fantastic in their every use.”

Bedivere ran his fingers along Kay's lower lip, coaxing him to look up.

Bedivere kissed Kay, a deep, passionate thing that Kay gave himself over to with so much eagerness that Bedivere could tell Kay had not thought of much else all day.

“Your throat is _mine,_ ” Bedivere growled as he nipped at it, careful not to leave bruises Kay could not cover despite so desperately wanting to show the Court who Kay belonged to.

Kay gasped as Bedivere's teeth raked the hollow of his throat, then again st Bedivere bit down on his collarbones.

“I love the way you come apart for me,” Bedivere shifted his entire weight so he was straddling Kay, a practiced move honed over their years together, “How in-control you have every single thing you touch but then,” Bedivere leaned down to bite down on Kay's collarbone a little harder, “then I have you under me and you let go of that control, you just come undone and it's so fucking stunning to watch.”

“Only for you,” Kay arched his back to feel as much of Bedivere against him as possible, “Only for you.” The repetition felt like an oath.

“Good,” Bedivere praised him, “So, so very good for me.”

Kay was quivering – already; Bedivere knew how deeply Kay valued his praise.

How badly Kay needed his praise.

How much he needed Kay to feel comfortable with him, under him, to strip the walls around his soul and let Bedivere and only Bedivere in.

Bedivere rosked his hips against Kay's a small test to gauge where Kay was, physically and mentally.

Kay whimpered and returned the motion.

“Excellent,” Bedivere growled, “You are just so excellent.”

Bedivere pulled up just a touch so he could start moving down the rest of Kay's body.

“I love the strength of your chest,” Bedivere began kissing a line starting from Kay's collar bone down, “how well you've kept yourself all these years. How, despite the unrelenting demands, you could still best twenty and more men half your age.”

“There's an edge that comes with,” Kay's sentence broke off with a small bite to the stomach, “No talking, got it, yes.”

“Good boy,” Bedivere purred, “I also love how well you listen to me.”

“Only you,” Kay said it like a promise.

“I know,” Bedivere kissed the spot he's bit.

Kay's fingers threaded themselves into Bedivere's hair, tugging just ever so slightly.

“I love your hips,” Bedivere bit the top of Kay's left him, “I love what I know they can do.”

Kay whimpered again, tugging at Bedivere's hair slightly and bucking into the bite.

“And I just abso-fucking-lutely love,” Bedivere paused to lick the head of Kay's penis, “your dick.”

“Bedivere,” Kay gasped.

“I wish,” Bedivere's voice dropped even lower, “to take you into my mouth.”

“Please,” Kay was not above begging, not to Bedivere, “Gods, yes, please.”

“You ask so nicely,” Bedivere told him before taking the head of Kay's penis into his mouth.

Another gasp from Kay, whose hips bucked, seeing more. Bedivere used his hand to pin Kay's one hip while he used his other shoulder to spread Kay's legs.

Bedivere set himself to a familiar rhythm that Kay could never grow tired of while Kay gripped at Bedivere's hair, then his shoulders, then his hair again, unable to get any leverage back from Bedivere's raw strength.

“Bedivere!” Kay cried – a warning Bedivere delighted in hearing.

“Good boy,” Bedivere pulled up, “Let me fuck you”

“Yes,” Kay was pleading again, “Gods yes.”

Bedivere was going to draw this out as long as possible.

“One moment,” he told Kay. 

The oil was not next to the bed – an oversight he made a mental note not to make again and hoped it would be properly filed – so Bedivere had to do a little bit of hunting.

“Stay like that,” he told Kay, “I want to see you when you orgasm.”

“I will,” Kay nodded.

“Good boy,” Bedivere said as he uncorked the vial and tipped some out, a move he'd practiced in private for a while before doing it in front of Kay.

One-handed lubrication was tricky.

He worked Kay open first, one finger, then two, then three, as quickly as he could without hurting his partner.

 _”Please,”_ Kay's plea was close to a sob, “Bedivere, please, please, _please_.”

“Now how can I resist when you're asking like that?” Bedivere growled.

He shifted Kay so that Kay's hips were a few inches off the ground and Kay's legs were against his shoulders.

Lined himself up as carefully as he could.

Entered Kay slowly.

Kay hooked his legs behind Bedivere's neck to pull Bedivere closer to him.

Bedivere went, still as slowly as he could but nowhere near as slowly as he had been going, his own need driving him further into Kay as Kay panted and whimpered and begged – for more, for more.

“Good boy,” Bedivere's breath hitched, the praise ending in a moan, “Good.”

“Please,” Kay begged again.

Bedivere began to thrust, knowing neither of them were set to last much longer, all awkward angled and sex-sweet sweat and _lust_ as he drove himself into Kay over and over.

“Kay,” Bedivere growled, a warning.

“Yes,” it was more a plea than anything else.

“So fucking good for me,” Bedivere mumbled, “So, so fucking good Kay, christ, so, so good.”

Kay came with a groan, hands reaching out to grip as much of Bedivere as he could reach, unaware he was going to leave bruises that Bedivere would look at fondly, know they were Kay's mark of love and lust alike.

“Kay,” Bedivere said with a moan, a warning he was close.

“Bedivere,” Kay whispered, so soft and so trusting that it tipped Bedivere into his own orgasm.

Bedivere rode it out, grinding against Kay until his body told him to stop.

“Good,” Bedivere told Kay as he rearranged the both of them so that He was lying flat on Kay, the both of them chest-to-chest, “You are so fucking perfect.”

Kay kissed the side of Bedivere's neck – the only spot he could reach – and made a contented sound, words beyond his general ability at the moment.

 _Oh yes,_ Bedivere thought as he listened to Kay fall asleep beneath him, _so fucking perfect._


End file.
